Whore
by fanfic is coming
Summary: After living a life in Albion of sleeping with whoever she decides to become a prostitute in samarkand while having a strange relationship with Reaver. When prostitution is made illegal Lana and Reaver decide to make their own secret brothel where only high paying customers can get in. Will they be successful once Lana finds out about Reaver's relationship with her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sequel to madness. I stopped writing madness because I wasn't enjoying the story and I have a much better idea for this fanfiction. Please note that although my hero is not necessarily evil, she has questionable morals. Also, there will be mentions of underage sex and abuse in this chapter so be warned.**

Lana had a strange life. Between finding out she was a hero when she was fifteen, being crowned Queen of Albion when she was sixteen and killing her best friend and advisor Ser Walter Beck at seventeen years of age she had gained a few titles. The hero of Brightwall was the most common other than the young Queen but she had one other title when she changed her identity to hide from Logan.

She never really was much of an innocent girl. Her mother died when she was six which was horrible but she never knew her very well. Her father never did remarry. Instead, he planned her wedding almost as soon as Sparrow died. She was to marry a nobleman twice her age when she turned sixteen but the deal was broken when she fled the castle.

Lana decided when she was thirteen to make the most of her unmarried life and started fooling around with Eliot and his sister Elise. She made sure that they didn't find out about her two timing them and was very careful not to get caught. It started with simple kissing and making out in a secluded area of the gardens but evolved into heavy petting and she lost her virginity by the age of fourteen. After she lost her virginity she decided to start fooling around with more people. There were rumors about her and that's how she got her title 'Whore.'

She didn't care though. The rumors never left the castle gardens and her brother never found out as he spent most of his time ignoring her. She could see him becoming like her father. Her father hit her a lot for saying the smallest of things or for being annoying. The worst beating she got was when he caught her kissing Elise. He wouldn't stop hitting and punching her while he said how she was a whore who was going to ruin the family name and how disgusted he was of her being in a relationship with a girl.

She didn't see Elise after that. She asked Elliot about it and he said she was taken to Samarkand to study. Lana knew Elise was likely dead or being raped somewhere so that night she killed her father. She was only fourteen and she did not know much about killing but she got the job done.

She walked into his study and locked the door.

'What are you doing girl! Do I have to beat you again?'

'I don't think you will ever be hurting me again. I need you to do something for me.'

He raised his hand to hit her but she moved out of the way and calmly said

'Logan played a nasty trick on me today. Forged a suicide note and said that Mum killed herself. I know she did not kill herself but I want to get him back. I need you to write a suicide note saying how you cannot live without Sparrow and how much pain you feel so I can give it to logan when you die.'

'What the fuck! You are one crazy child. What kind of person asks their father to write a suicide note?'

'Please dad. I will do anything.'

'Really?'

'Yes. So long as you write the note first.'

'Ok. When I give you the note I want you to tell that Elliot boy what you were doing with his sister and that it is your fault she has been sold into slavery. I will come with you to make sure you do it.'

'As you wish, father.'

She watched as he wrote the suicide note. He gave her the note and there was a hint of craziness in her eyes.

'I don't think I will be telling Eliot about what Elise and I got up too after all.'

Her father lifted his hand to hit her but she grabbed his arm and pulled a silver dagger from her pocket.

'Infact, I don't think anyone will be doing what you tell them to do anymore.'

Lana made slow, deep cuts down her father's wrist while he screamed in pain. She moved along to his other wrist and when she was finished she left the note beside his body and left the room. She kept the bloodstained dress and dagger under her bed as a trophy for her first and only murder.

When she left the castle she continued to sleep with whoever she wanted to and the title 'Whore' stuck with her. She didn't need to worry about becoming pregnant as she drank potions which stopped her reproductive system from working properly. She even briefly considered becoming a prostitute but there were no brothels. That was until she let Reaver turn the orphanage into one.

She had to put an end to her ways when she became Queen as a bad reputation would lead to hate. She got married and had a baby girl named Maisie but she was bored and her husband could not fulfil her needs. That is why she turned the orphanage into a brothel. She could sleep with hookers and no one would know apart from Reaver.

Reaver swore to keep his mouth shut if she would let him take her out on her eighteenth birthday. She agreed. How bad can it be? She knew they would have sex afterwards and that was the main reason she said yes but her birthday is coming up soon and she is unsure if she will be able to handle the pirate king.

**AN: The story will pick up in the next few chapters but I just wanted to give Lana a bit of a backstory and let you know what she has been through and how she lives her life. I know I made her sound really bad in this chapter but i'm trying to make her more of an anti hero. **


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. Her eighteenth birthday. She had to give a speech to her subjects in Bowerstone Market to put them in the mood for celebrating a royal birthday but Lana was dreading it. She had to wear the horrible purple and green dress she was advised to have tailored for this occasion. It was hideous and overly puffy. It was uncomfortable and she knew she would likely faint after her speech because of how it would make her feel as if she was being boiled alive in the sun.

She put the hideous dress on and let one of the servants do her hair and make up. Her make up felt heavy and itchy on her face and her hair was pinned almost too tightly in a regal bun. She put her crown on which was the worst part. The weight of it hurt her neck if she wore it too long and it never sat nicely on her head due to it being fitted for her brother. No one ever expected her to be Queen. Maybe it was because of how young she was or because she never shown any interest in becoming a ruler.

'If only people could choose who they wanted to rule' Lana said.

'Don't you like being Queen? Most women envy your position of power.' Her servant said.

'Oh I know that. I envy them because they get to choose what they want to do and if they make a bad decision no one bats an eyelash. I don't have that luxury.'

Lana left the castle with some guards to give her speech. She could hear the people cheering for her. She hated how they could be so loud but so boring. They could shout for hours and not say one interesting thing.

Lana stepped up to the platform to give her speech. She could smell the food the cooks had prepared but none of it interested her. She just wanted to get the speech over with so she could go home.

'Good day, loyal subjects. Today is my eighteenth birthday. I have ruled for only one and a half years but I would like to celebrate my birthday with my subjects. I know we are still recovering from a war and the treasury is not as full as it should be, But today we forget about all of our problems and celebrate. Let today be a light in the darkness that is your life. We have lost loved ones and we have lost our homes but what we haven't lost is what we have right now. Eachother. Let us celebrate my birthday and drink to the memory of our lost soldiers, family and friends. Let them live on in our memory. To lost friends.'

Lana said as she drank from her goblet. People cheered even though her speech made a lot of them cry. She knew she needed to give them hope after what happened when she fought the crawler so she hoped the party would do so.

Lana decided to sneak back to the castle. She didn't want to stay at a boring party. She always wanted to partake in one of Reaver's parties where she didn't have to kill everything in sight, including the guests, but she was never invited.

Lana took off her makeup and the hideous dress she had to wear. She knew she had her date with Reaver and she knew he would be at the castle soon.

She decided to wear a red and gold dress which was very different in style from the one she was wearing. It had a long slit down the front which went down to her belly button and shown almost too much cleavage without showing anything inappropriate. Her dress was tight and touched the floor. It shown off her figure perfectly. She immediately felt more comfortable and more herself. She took all of the pins out of her hair and left it in messy waves. She used a dark blush on her cheeks and wore heavy eye make up and wore a natural coloured lipstick. She knew what she was wearing was obscene and something more suited to a classy prostitute than a young queen but this was what she wanted to look like. She felt like herself and wasn't ashamed of it.

Reaver walked into her room looking like his usual smug self.

'I see you are wearing what you want instead of what you should be wearing. I like it when my dates do what they want instead of what is right.'

'Hello Reaver. Where shall we be going tonight?'

'Not anywhere you would expect. Follow me and you will find out.'

Lana took his arm and left the castle with him. They walked through the Bowerstone getting shocked looks from people. They were shocked to see their Queen looking like a prostitute and even more shocked to see her with Reaver. She didn't care.

'They should mind their own damn business.' Lana said to Reaver.

'They are commoners. They have nothing better to worry about. Ah, we are here.'

Lana looked around the docks and realized she was going to be going on his ship.

'So we are going on your ship. Why?'

'Get on the ship and I will tell you where we are going and why.'

'Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't trust you?'

'Because you shouldn't trust me. I backstab almost everyone I meet But you… Maybe you are an exception.'

Lana felt uneasy about getting on the ship but despite how much she distrusts Reaver, she walked onboard.

Reaver brought her to his cabin on the ship. It was very well decorated and the colours matched her dress.

'So while we are sitting here who is going sail the ship?' Lana asked

'I hired a man to do it while we are busy. Now you are probably wondering where we are going to go and I will let you decide but we won't be coming back for a long time.'

'Why won't we be coming back for a while? What are we going to do on our long vacation?' Lana asked, successfully covering up how excited she was to be leaving Albion.

'We won't be coming back for a long time because it's boring here. Don't tell me otherwise because I can see in your eyes that you hate being stuck here and you hate being Queen. Again, what we do is up to you.'

Lana was surprised how he knew all of that considering that they don't talk often. Being immortal must make you a good judge of character.

'You are right. Being queen is as tiresome as it is boring. I can't do anything I enjoy because it will lead to people hating me.'

'What do you enjoy that would make people hate you?' Reaver asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

'Fucking. I enjoy fucking. Any position with anyone. I also enjoy killing. Killing people who are cruel, Killing people who are stupid, hell, even killing people who get in my way. A Queen can't do any of those things without being hated.'

Reaver smiled. He knew he would enjoy his new friend.

'Well I think we will get on quite well and I know the perfect place to go where you can do those things.'

'And where would that be?' Lana asked

'Samarkand. No one cares what you do there. They have laws but if you are careful or if you have enough money to bribe people, killing people won't get you in trouble. They also don't have a huge stigma around sex so you can fuck who you want, when you want, and how you want. They also don't have laws against prostitution so there is a brothel on every street.'

Lana grinned. She could finally fulfil her dreams and be happy.

'Reaver… Do you think I could be a prostitute?'

**AN: So how is it? Feedback would be appreciated and thanks to UndeadKitty for the review! **


End file.
